Percy And The Poseidon's Island
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: Percy's used to strange happenings being the son of Poseidon but being sucked though a painting in to the past is something even he didn't see coming. contains Jack/Percy


Percy Jackson Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover.

Percy Jackson and the tip to the Caribbean.

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, travels back in time when a mishap during a trip to a pirate themed restaurant goes wrong, suddenly he's aboard the Black Pearl where he meets a strange drunken pirate named Jack, luckily Percy's used to strange.

"PERCY!" My mother's voice shouts from downstairs. "5 minutes till we leave!"

Grabbing my coat I head down stairs, it's Paul's birthday so we're going out for a meal as a family, it's weird for years it was just me and my mother miserable with smelly Gabe, then I found out I'm a demi-god son of Poseidon god of the sea.

It been adventure after adventure since then.

Once I get down stairs I see my mother dressed up looking beautiful, I can see why dad fell for her.

"honey, Paul's just starting up the car." she tells me as we walk out the door.

Paul's a great guy he makes my mother happy and that's good enough for me.

A.U.(I didn't start out this story to well but it will get better.)

…...

Could they have picked a more tacky restaurant?

When we walk in a guy dressed as a very fake looking Pirate is waiting with menus.

"Welcome to the rockabye boat, we arrrrre happy to serve you." his voice was monotone like he'd said it so often that it had died out.

The place was filled with families.

The evening was pretty boring watching your mother and stepfather made goo-goo eyes at each other is totally gross!

This place is an insult to the sea, gods where's a monster when you need one, I take a 3 headed dog over this any day.

After 45 minute of pain I get up and leave for the toilet, they don't even notice I left the table typical.

They toilet is covered in star fish and old fashion pirate steering wheels.

I can hear the sound of the sea, it's not a recording, being the son of Poseidon I can tell, I can smell the salt too.

Looking around I see that the bathroom empty, I strain my ears listening for where the sounds coming from.

And that's when I notice it, a picture hung on the wall it shows a ship with black sale I can just about make out a small figure at the helm.

Being the stupid teenager I am, I touch it.

My vision turns blue, and my stomach feels like it dissolving from the inside.

Then everything goes black.

…...

"The kids opening his eyes Captain." a faraway voice come from somewhere beside me.

I know I'm on a ship, I can feel the sway of the ocean brushing against wood underneath me.

When I open my eyes I see a dirty dressed man standing over me.

"You alright lad?" his voice is act accented slightly English slang.

Before I can answer another man staggers over the first thing I notice is his long dreadlocks are held back by a red bandanna and his eyes are covered with way to much black eyeliner, a strong sent of rum fills my nostrils, years of living with smelly Gabe you just know this stuff.

"Good job, Gibbs"

He looks down at me with a slight frown on his face.

He holds out a hand to help me up, I take it and shakily getting up then without a word or another glance at my surrounding I walk over to the side of the ship and look out over the ocean.

I need answers and the only way I'm getting them is if I can try and get a hold of my Dad.

Ignoring the shouts I jump up on the side of the boat and dive in to the sea.

As soon as my body hit's the water, I fell that amazing felling I only get when I'm in the water.

Like I could do anything, but there no time for that.

Thinking as loudly as I can I scream in my mind for my farther.

'Dad!….DAD!…..POSEIDON!' I can feel the water move around me gently, then strong arms curial around me and start pulling me up out of the sea.

I struggle but the grip is too tight for me to pull away.

"Are you crazy boy?" it's the guy with the red bandanna from the ship, looking wet and unhappy.

I don't bother to answer, a rope is thrown over to the drunk guy and he grabs me pretty hard, as we're pulled up on to the ship.

"By Davy Jones locker, the boys dry." what was his name again, Gibbs or something like that.

Bandanna man still has a hold of me, he looks me up and down then does it again staggering a little, god how much has this guy had to drink!

"Now that's impressive." he ponders. "You got a name boy?"

Well I'm stuck here till I can work out where I am and how I got from a restaurant with my family to here. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"Percy Jackson." I tell him.

He grasps, "Really!" then he turns to Gibbs. "Do we know a Percy Jackson?" Gibbs shrugs

I let out a laugh, are these people for real.

"So Percy Jackson, mind telling me how you ended up on the Black Pearl?"

I'd like to know that myself.

"I don't know Sir." always good to be polite.

"Captain." he tells me.

"I say we throw him over board, dirty little stowaway." One of the crew shouts.

The ship rocks roughly knocking a lot of the crew over, perks of being a son of the sea, I'm always steady on when on the water, no falling on my face.

The water starts to ripple and rise, my dad knows how to make an entrance you have to give him that.

When the water becomes solid there's my dad in his godly form, most of the crew are cowering in fear, and the Captain is staring open mouthed.

"Hey Dad!" I shout up to him.

My father's form ripples again and he down sizes till he the size of a human and standing on the deck.

"I sensed one of my sons aboard this ship." he tells me smiling warmly.

"Percy what are you doing here in this time?"

I stare at him sheepishly, guess I went back in time, well that new I guess.

"No idea, I was having dinner with Mom and Paul then things are kind of fussy after that."

He walks over to me putting his hand on my shoulder, I see the crew shrink away from him.

He stares at the Captain with a flash of an unreadable look than frowns.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." my father's voice booms making everyone except myself on the ship jump in horror.

The Captain looks around him nervously like he's never heard the name.

"Never heard of him."

This guy is unbelievable.

My father walks close to him the Captain leans away eyes wide.

"As one of the captains of my sea, you should show respect to my son, if you had thrown him over board I would have sunk your ship and crew to the bottom of the ocean and damned your souls for eternity."

The Captain nodded, then slides away from my father coming over to me, he threw an arm around my middle pulling me close to him.

My father's glare got worst if possible.

"We'll be best of mates by sundown."

My father walks over to us pulling me away from the captain with another glare to keep him in his place.

"Percy, Apollo foresaw your coming to this time, you are needed here, you where lead here for a reason, as much as I hate leaving you here I must."

I nod, I kind of guessed, looks like I'll be sticking around the Black Pearl.

My father turns back to the Captain.

"I'm leaving my son in your care, he is to be returned to his time in perfect health. Do I make myself clear, Captain Sparrow?"

The sea rocks the boat again knocking even the captain down.

"Goodbye Percy, stay safe."

My father disappears with in to splash water.


End file.
